


[Podfic] Oh Time Thy Pyramids

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb), Vidriana_pod (Vidriana)



Category: Myst Series
Genre: (in a haunted way), Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, Epistolary, Gen, Library of Babel, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidriana/pseuds/Vidriana_pod
Summary: Author summary from primeideal:In his imprisonment, Atrus receives letters from the library of all possible books.Duration 0:12:48
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Europodfriends 2018 Creations, Lower Your Damn Standards: week 3: problem project





	[Podfic] Oh Time Thy Pyramids

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Time Thy Pyramids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540076) by [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal). 



> Please see the text work for the author's original tags and notes.

### [Podfic] Oh Time Thy Pyramids

Duration: 0:12:48 (incl. 0:03:29 outtakes)

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bg1deuaytb5mvrq/%5BMyst%5D%20oh%20time%20thy%20pyramids.mp3?dl=0) | 5.78 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Myst/Oh+Time+Thy+Pyramids/%5BMyst%5D+oh+time+thy+pyramids.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1yl0pn7sv479hg3/%255BMyst%255D_oh_time_thy_pyramids.m4b/file) | 5.96 mb. 



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.

### Bonus content:

MANY APOLOGIES TO ALL MYST FANS for mis-pronouncing Atrus' name throughout this podfic. Please enjoy my moment of frankly staggering hubris in the outtakes as I confidently proclaim the way I THINK it is pronounced, having not played any Myst games since 2004 (an oversight which has since been corrected). In the spirit of the challenge, I have """"fixed"""" our various mispronunciations, which I present to you in this delightful Atrus Megamix ~ <3 frecklebomb 

Duration: 0:00:51

###### Download:

  * MP3 links: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/49j7bl323o385fl/atrus_megamix.mp3?dl=0) or [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Myst/Oh+Time+Thy+Pyramids/atrus_megamix.mp3) | <1 mb.



###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the link/s above.  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you to primeideal for having a transformative works statement including blanket permission for making podfic! Thank you to the Lower Your Damn Expectations mods for organising a fantastic challenge.

This was recorded immediately after Europodfriends 2018, when Vidri got bitten by the podfic bug, and we dived into a Trick or Treat exchange to find fun stuff to record (thank you to all the authors with Blanket Permission statements who were in that exchange! You made our vacation).

\- - -

I'm submitting this to the Problem Projects collection because mispronouncing the main character's name, and pondering the viability of recording pickups once me and Vidri were back in different countries, meant I sat on this project for..... a while. (I considered categorising it as Sloppy Creating, for not looking it up before we started, but the amount of effort I put into the Shakespeare-esque dialogue wouldn't let me.) ~ <3 frecklebomb

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. We treasure every notification email ♥️ If you feel up to sharing where you where or what you were doing while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of our favourite people ♥️♥️


End file.
